


New Horizons

by blueberryfallout



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, General fluff, Getting Together, Ghost Shenanigans, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfallout/pseuds/blueberryfallout
Summary: so uhhhh this is a fic for klb who, if i read things right, requested a podfic of my other toltzmann story. which is super flattering and thrilled me so i wrote this for you! hope you like it :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).



> so uhhhh this is a fic for klb who, if i read things right, requested a podfic of my other toltzmann story. which is super flattering and thrilled me so i wrote this for you! hope you like it :)

When Holtz was a kid, she didn’t have a lot of friends. Well, she did, but they were mostly astrophysicists many years her senior who didn’t realize that the bright young student they were writing to was actually ten years old. Or, they were interesting trees that Holtz could greet on the way to school. Same thing, right? 

Holtz never really cared, because _science_ , but she likes what she has now. People to try out her newest inventions, or eat wontons with, or, sometimes, kick ghost ass. And then there’s Patty, who’s tall and clever and makes Holtz’s throat feel like it’s filled up with butterflies, trying to come up until Holtz has to say something quippy and sprint off before she tells Patty that she is the end all be all of every fantasy Holtz has ever had, that Holtz would break her plasma quadmongrifier just to touch the silk of Patty’s skin. It’s the _worst_.

She’s Jill Holtzmann! She’s a ghostbuster! She’s legally not allowed to return to Iowa! She invented the skrood! She’s the best! But she can’t tell Patty, because that would be _feelings_. So Holtz keeps her mouth shut and just invents stuff.  
*  
*  
*  
“Good things come to those who wait,” Erin reads off her fortune cookie slip, frowning, worried as always. “Do you think I should wait to buy that new hearse?” Holtz shrugs, reaching past Erin to grab a fistful of rice and raising it to her mouth, scattering grains everywhere. Somehow, rice eaten with her hands just tastes better. 

She ignores Erin’s horrified look, pushing her newest pair of goggles up her nose so she can answer, “Nah.”

Erin turns hopelessly to Kevin, who’s been trying to figure out why he can’t touch the bird on the other side of the window for the past hour. His hand thunks ineffectually against the glass, over and over, but he’s still got a big smile on his face. Erin, clearly about to ask him what she should do, thinks better of it, turning back to Holtz with a huff. “What does yours say?” 

Holtz makes a show of it, crossing her legs on her stool and leaning back to squint, examining her paper. “Go out and explore new horizons.”

Patty, coming up from downstairs, claps her on the shoulder with a warm hand, Holtz leaning helplessly into the touch as she’s almost pulled off her chair. “Speaking of, there’s a tunnel down on fifth that we just got called in for. Right under Labell’s old Institute of Psychology.” Of course Patty would know that, because Patty is _so_ smart. She steps away from Holtz, but not before sliding the strap of Holtz’s overalls up her arm, fixing it in place with a smile that Holtz could drown in. “Are y'all ready to go, or should I wait?” 

Holtz jolts, bumbling off the chair and to her feet, standing to attention with a melodramatic salute. “I’m all ready to go!” All she gets is another smile from Patty and a knowing look from Erin.  
*  
“So, Patty, I’ve been thinking…” Holtz starts as she follows Patty down yet another dark passage, their guns at the ready. 

Patty nods, looking briefly over her shoulder at Holtz. “What’s up, babe?” Holtz allows herself a small shiver of pleasure at _babe_ before she soldiers on, boots squelching through muck and the weight of her own feelings. 

“Well, we’ve known each other for a while now, and…You know how magnetic forces are attracted to each other-” She’s cut off when Patty suddenly disappears, sucked down a hole with a dramatic wail and thump. Holtz jumps after her without thinking, tumbling down til she lands on top of Patty, wincing. “Sorry! Sorry!” They clamber to their feet, trying to get a look around, but all Holtz can see is darkness around the thin beams from their helmets. She summons up a grin and a “Hello there, ghosty!”

There’s a cough behind them. They both turn, Holtz pressing herself to Patty’s reassuring bulk. It would probably be inappropriate to take her hand right now, yeah? There’s a man standing there, watching them, his hands folded behind his back. “You must be the couple,” he says, and Holtz looks to Patty. 

“Um…” 

He’s clearly a ghost, but he also seems nonthreatening, and Holtz is confused. She likes black and white situations; good guys, bad ghost. This is just annoying. “I must say, in my day we never saw couples like you.” 

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Patty challenges, stepping forward. 

The ghost holds his hands out, calming. “I didn’t mean any offense. Come into my office.” Compelled, Holtz steps forward, unable to resist whatever ghostly power this guy has. “Couples counselling requires an open mind and honesty. Now, Holtz, I want you to tell Patty how you feel.”

How does he know their names, Holtz wonders, but she’s unable to do anything but answer with the truth. “I’m really gay for you and would maybe die if you kissed me,” Holtz blurts, fiddling nervously with the strap of her goggles so she can’t see Patty’s reaction. “I wanna ask you out but I’m too afraid you’ll say no and I’ve never felt like that before and you’re just…so great.” 

After a pause, the ghost smiles warmly at both of them. “Excellent! Now, Patty.”

When Holtz manages to make herself meet Patty’s eyes, it feels like heat is curling around her spinal cord, which is impossible and life ending, Holtz knows. Still. Patty gives her a small, reassuring smile, reaching out to take one of Holtz’s hands in hers. “Well, Mr. Ghostman, I could’ve done without the shenanigans, but I feel the same.” She presses one gentle kiss to the back of Holtz’s hand, and Holtz literally goes weak at the knees. She thought that only happened in movies. 

Seemingly pleased, the ghost claps his hands, exclaiming, “Great!” as he disappears from view. 

Alone, Holtz moves into Patty’s space, sliding her hands over the rough fabric of her uniform. “I didn’t…um…” For once, she’s at a loss for words, but as always Patty comes through for her. Their mouths meet with a soft sound in the darkness, and Holtz has never wanted to be anywhere but here.


End file.
